


Fury Forgets

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Nick Fury visits the Avengers Tower, learns about magic, well for about five minutes





	Fury Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MMFBingo 2018  
> Square: G1 Obliviate 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Contains swearing that's why it has a mature rating.

Nick gazed at the woman before him in shock.  She had appeared in the middle of Tony Stark’s, well now it was technically the Avenger Tower but that was beside the point, the woman had appeared before him from out of nowhere.

“Declare your intentions Madame,” he authoritatively asked of the woman.

“Shit Tony,” she hissed, “You could have warned me you have a guest.”

So she knew Stark, maybe she was one of the man’s many floozies.

 “Mia,” Stark grinned happily at the woman, “Fury here isn’t a guest, he turns up occasionally like a bad smell, guest implies I invited him.”

“Tony,” the woman, Mia, berated Stark, “Don’t be rude.”

“He’s the rude one,” Stark pouted, “He turned up, didn’t knock and just let himself in.”

“Mr Fury,” Mia turned to him, “I would like to apologise for popping in out of the blue and making you jump, I didn’t realise Tony had a guest...”

“...He’s not my guest...” Stark butted in.

“I would also like to apologise for Tony,” Mia continued as if Stark hadn’t spoken, “He really needs to learn some manners.”

“Apologies accepted,” he nodded, “And you don’t have to apologise on Stark’s behalf ma’am, I’ve been dealing with him for years, I know what he’s like.”

“It would be nice if you actually rang before you just turned up Fury,” Tony attempted to join the conversation.

“How did you do it by the way,” Fury asked, “It was quite impressive the way you appeared out of thin air.”

“Short range teleport,” Hermione answered as Tony replied, “Magic.”

“Magic?” Fury questioned, “As in Loki magic?”

“Tony,” Mia snarled, “Really?”

“Just wipe his memory again,” Tony shrugged.

“I can’t keep wiping his memory, Tony,” Mia shook her head.

“Wipe my memory?” Fury growled, “Who the fuck are you?”

“My name is Hermione Stark,” Mia answered, “I am Tony’s wife, I am also a witch.”

“Witch?” Fury shouted, “And you go around wiping memories?”

“Only those who find out about my kind who aren’t allowed to know,” Hermione softly replied, “Tony knows because he is my husband, but we try to keep off the population of those without magic, if they find out about us we wipe their memories.”

“And I’ve found out before?” Fury had calmed a bit now, but he was still angry that this woman had wiped his memory previously.

“Yes,” Stark nodded, “You have a nasty habit of turning up here uninvited and catching Hermione doing magic.”

“Tony,” Hermione shook her head.

“What?” Tony raised he shoulders, “It’s a valid point.”

“I’m sorry Nick,” Hermione addressed him, “Obliviate”

***

Fury awoke on the sofa of Avenger Tower to a pretty brunette stood over him with what looked like a bowl of stew.

“Who are you?” he asked, “and why am I here?”

“Oh I’m Hermione,” she smiled at him softly, “I’m a friend of Tony’s, we don’t know why you are here, you passed out not long after your arrival so you never told us.”

Fury nodded, taking in the features of the strange woman. He would have to do a background check on her when he got back to SHEILD, but for now, he would enjoy the food and try to get a little bit more of information about her.


End file.
